<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【朱白】事不过三 by SummerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729293">【朱白】事不过三</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAnn/pseuds/SummerAnn'>SummerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bai Yu/Top Zhu Yilong, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAnn/pseuds/SummerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※假的ABO，傻白甜，不用带脑子看的那种 <br/>※ooc和bug都归我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【朱白】事不过三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>#白宇疑孕吐#<br/>#白宇的Alpha是谁#</p><p>2.<br/>热搜爬到第一的时候白宇正在远程挨朱一龙的训——噢，也没有特别远，开车两个多小时。<br/>那当然不是因为朱一龙他没有心，要苛待自己有孕在身的小娇妻，那是因为白宇压根就没怀孕。他只是被狗仔拍到一大早在片场突然呕吐，就这么当成晨起孕吐写进通稿挂上了热搜。<br/>白宇没怀孕，狗仔不知道，营销号不知道，粉丝不知道，白宇自己和他Alpha朱一龙还能不知道吗？所以白宇为什么吐得让狗仔误以为他怀孕？助理手机里热搜上的视频清晰度一般，但是朱一龙一看白宇揉腹部的动作和皱起脸的表情，再凭借他对自家小孩儿的了解，都不用问就明白，这小孩儿一定又没好好吃饭，引发胃的不满与反抗了。<br/>“诶哥哥你别看营销号那视频那么唬人，哪有那么严重，”白宇捧着一碗被助理勒令吃完的热粥，和朱一龙打视频电话，“真的，我一直都好好按时吃饭的，就今早不太饿嘛，我就想着先开工，饿了再说……”<br/>“你别想着哄我，我还不知道你？你前天那碗饺子，晚上十点钟才吃，这叫按时？”朱一龙正在化妆，被化妆师提醒别蹙着眉不然不好描眉了。<br/>白宇仍试图辩解：“诶那我是有工作，那不是特殊情况嘛……”<br/>“我理解这种特殊情况，小白，我是想说你今早为什么不吃早饭，”朱一龙叹了口气，“既然你会有因为工作顾不上按时吃饭的情况，那能按时吃的时候不就更应该按时吃吗？尤其还是早饭，尤其你胃本身就不太好。”<br/>好吧，白宇也知道自家哥哥是关心自己，乖乖认错：“好啦，哥哥我错了嘛，我以后该按时吃饭一定按时吃！真的，你让助理监督我行吧，我知道他特听你的话，就跟你给他开工资似的。”<br/>小孩儿吐槽狗腿的助理时佯装不满地皱起了小鼻子，朱一龙对着屏幕，瞧小孩儿那不自觉流露出的可爱，着实也生不起气了。他挑挑眉：“你想让我给你助理开工资？我没意见啊。我包养你都行。”<br/>“诶哟那好啊，那非常好，来龙哥你快来包养我，我以后不工作了天天躺家里打游戏！”小孩一拍大腿连声叫好，欢脱得让朱一龙担心他手里那碗粥会洒出来。<br/>化妆师完成工作，在朱一龙的示意下收拾好东西出去了。朱一龙一边对镜整理衣服，一边和白宇聊天，估计没多久自己也该开工了。想逗自家Omega，就要抓紧时间：“行啊，那你先给我生个女儿？你看热搜都说你怀孕了。”<br/>“诶哥哥你别提了……”小孩儿瞬间泄气，“我俩一没官宣领证二没公布恋情，我就吐一下，他们咋就直接写我怀孕了？大跃进啊？”<br/>按照朱一龙潜入cp粉内部获得的经验，小姑娘们大概会说，这是因为白宇的气质软化甜化得太明显。当然这话不能告诉白宇，否则小孩儿又要炸毛。<br/>“八卦新闻嘛，当然怎么夸张怎么来。”收拾妥当，朱一龙坐到椅子上，专注于和白宇聊天，“你一会儿还是要接着拍戏是吧？热搜你不用操心，我让咱俩工作室商量去了。”<br/>“昂，我知道，你也别操心。”小孩儿吸溜一口粥，说话稍微有点含糊，平添了几分奶气，“我胃不难受啦，你别担心，我吃完饭再去工作。”<br/>“嗯，好好工作，有事跟我说，”朱一龙点点头，对镜头温柔地笑，“注意身体啊，乖。”</p><p>3.<br/>#白宇 O产科#<br/>#白宇的Alpha是谁#</p><p>4.<br/>上一次热搜，以工作室的辟谣和联合剧组的抵制路透偷拍的声明落幕。<br/>几个月后，新戏早已杀青，白宇为代言拍摄物料时，又迎来了新的热搜。<br/>“白宇拍摄时疑似突发孕期反应，被紧急送往O产科。”<br/>热搜里热门微博第一条图文并茂写得有模有样，然而天地良心，这次白宇依然没怀孕，真的没怀孕！为什么热搜总是希望他怀孕！<br/>事实上，今天白宇本来拍广告拍得好好的，主要拍摄任务都已完成，品牌方正给他补拍一些小采访打算以后作为花絮福利放出。偏偏这时候隔壁棚来了个不知天高地厚的Alpha小模特，极其没有公德心地公共场所大肆乱放信息素。白宇信期刚过三天，正在易感期的尾巴上。他虽然有完全标记，但标记也才一年多，这是个不短但也不长的时间，比起普通的AO伴侣，他和自己的Alpha共处的时间又少得多，相对地也就比其他已被标记Omega更易受影响。更不巧的是，小模特的信息素是南瓜味的。铺天盖地的浓郁南瓜味来势凶猛，熏得旁人都面露不悦，更不要说白宇了，他差点就两眼一黑倒地不起。<br/>晕是没晕过去，但是信息素失衡也不是能放任不管的，白宇被助理着急忙慌地就近送去了医院。至于“O产科”，那是个误会，又或许是营销号再次为了KPI瞎78写：事实上，只是这家医院的信息素隔离室和O产科诊室一栋楼罢了。<br/>朱一龙赶来的时候，白宇刚被注射了临时抑制药物，正靠在床上。他妆还没来得及卸，又因体温偏高而仿佛打了过于浓重的腮红。见到自己的Alpha来了，他哼出两声不成调的“哥哥”。<br/>朱一龙放出信息素裹住自己的Omega，把人揽进自己怀里温柔地吻住。药开始起效，白宇又被自己的Alpha进行了信息素和精神上的双重安抚，感觉渐渐没那么难受了。<br/>“疏忽了，下次一定要等易感期也完全结束再放你出去。”朱一龙用指腹抹去白宇唇边被自己弄花的唇膏，“还好这次咱俩没异地。”<br/>“嗯……”白宇调皮，非得坏笑着舔两下朱一龙的指尖，“可咱俩今天没法一起去吃火锅了。”医生说等药效过去后，他可能会有一次短暂的信期，最好留在家里别往外跑——和他的Alpha一起。<br/>朱一龙不觉得有什么遗憾。白宇是唯一能打败火锅的男人，更不要说是信期的白宇。当然，这也许是因为：“那我们叫个火锅外卖到家里吧。”<br/>“……”白宇一把拍开朱一龙贴在自己脸上的手，反过来狠狠掐住他的脸，“朱一龙你根本就不关心我你跟火锅过去吧！”<br/>“盒盒盒盒盒……别闹。”朱一龙由着白宇作恶，丝毫不为自己那张被一众粉丝认为应该上保险的脸而担忧，“咱俩今晚可还有的消耗……当然得吃饱了。”<br/>白宇What：？<br/>白宇What：我怎么有种不太妙的预感？<br/>-<br/>事实证明白宇的预感非常准确。<br/>朱一龙从微微辣火锅的底料气味之中，准确地捕捉到了裹挟着乌木香的玫瑰香。平时木香和花香是平和地纠缠着的，到了信期那属于花香的馥郁和撩人就隐隐有要压过木香的势头，向Alpha递出盛情的邀请。<br/>火锅到底还是不如白宇的。比起坐在桌边吃麻辣牛肉，朱一龙还是更喜欢滚到床上吃白宇。第二天上午白宇窝在枕头堆里爬不起来，朱一龙站在水池边卖力刷锅，激烈运动了一晚上的身体尚未恢复，晾了一晚上的牛油也极难清理。<br/>白宇窝成个舒服的姿势，享受朱一龙亲自喂食的VVVIP服务，指尖滑过朱一龙胸口睡衣没遮住的一两个小红印：“诶，就你这……我要真怀孕了还不把你憋出病。”<br/>朱一龙被小孩儿的危险发言逗乐，瞥一眼他：“我看你还挺想给我生女儿的？”<br/>白宇：口嗨一时爽。</p><p>5.<br/>#金芒奖最佳男主角朱一龙#<br/>#白宇的Alpha是朱一龙#<br/>又大半年后，朱一龙用无名指上戴着Ice Cube的手捧起了视帝的奖杯。随后的微博里晒的不止新鲜热乎的奖杯，还有生效了两年的结婚证。<br/>那时白宇新电影拍到一半，名字在热搜上但是人在山里，倒是免去了被娱记围堵的烦恼，让朱一龙一个人应付那些怼到面前的话筒去，他良心不会痛。<br/>老公拿下了一个有分量的奖项，回到酒店有信号后，白宇远程线上落雨，在手机相册里精准定位到他俩都很喜欢的一张结婚照上传微博。据悉，那天晚上CP粉们打开哪个软件都闪退。<br/>又过了小半年，白宇迎来了新的热搜：<br/>#白宇这回真怀孕了#<br/>至于后来，朱一龙走上影帝的领奖台时，台下第一排坐着跟他穿情侣款西装的白宇，以及亲子款公主裙的三岁的女儿，热搜挂了一天的#人生赢家朱一龙白宇#和#镇魂女孩证婚女孩#，那都是后话了。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>